scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
More Fondue for Scooby-Doo
| nextepisode= }} More Fondue for Scooby-Doo is the second episode of the first season of Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! Premise The guys crash an international global warming conference in Mount Zeryodelwietzen, after learning through a message from Uncle Albert, that Dr. Phibes plans to melt a glacier, with his lazer, over it. When Dr. Phibes find out Shaggy and Scooby are there, he hires Misty Swiss, and her dog, Carla, to get rid of the boys before they can stop him. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Scooby-Doo * Shaggy Rogers Supporting characters: * Robi * Dr. Albert Shaggleford * Dr. Josef Gustav Villains: * Dr. Phineus Phibes * Misty Swiss * Carla * Agent 3 * Agent 4 * Agent 5 * Agent 6 * Agent 7 * Agent 9 * Agent 10 * Agent 12 * Agent 13 * Polar bear disguised agent 1 * Polar bear disguised agent 2 Other characters: * Bird * Doorman * Betty * Guests ** Disturbed French man ** Disturbed long-nosed man ** Disturbed woman * Daphne Blake * Security guards * Police officers Locations * Shaggleford Manor * Switzerland ** Mount Zeryodelwietzen *** Zeryodelwietzen Hotel *** Phineus Phibes's cloudship lair Objects * Super Pop * Scooby Snacks * Fondue Vehicles * Mystery Machine * Phineus Phibes's cloudship Cast Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). Opening credits * Developed By: Ray DeLaurentis * Supervising Producer: Eric Radomski * Story Editor: Ray DeLaurentis * Associate Producer: Michelle Pniewski * Written By: Scott Kreamer * Directed By: Charles Visser Closing credits * Music By: Mutato Muzika * Theme Written and Performed By: Mark Mothersbaugh * Main Title Design: Eric Radomski * Main Title Animation: Six Point Harness Studios * Casting & Voice Direction: Kelly Ward * Starring the Voices Of: Jeff Bennett as Dr. Phibes, Grey DeLisle as Misty Swiss, Scott Menville as Shaggy and Dr. Trebla, Jim Meskimen as Robi and Dr. Gustav, Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Agent # 3 and Carla * Also starring the voice of: Casey Kasem as Uncle Albert * Based Upon Characters Created By: Hanna-Barbera Productions * Storyboard: Charles Visser, Marcus Williams, Tim Eldred * Storyboard Revision: Marcus Williams, Bill Waldman * Timing Supervisor: James Tim Walker * Animation timing: Rich Collado, Jeff Hall, Tom McLaughlin, Fred Miller * Character Design: Lois M. Lee * Character Clean-Up: Richard Smitheman * Prop Design: Bruce H. Largent * Background Design: Jeff Starling, Alex McCrae * Background Paint: Tristin Cole * Production Manager: Jason Wyatt * Assistant Production Manager: Helen Smitheman * Director of Ink & Paint: Geno DuBois * Color Stylist: Linda Redondo * Mark-Up/Painters: Kim Bowen, Eric Nordberg * Animatic: Justin Schultz * Checking: Jan Browning, Susan Burke, Annamaria Costa, Chuck Gefre, Chuck Martin, Teri McDonald, Denise M. Mitchell, Justin Schultz * Vice President of Post Production: Tim Iverson * Post Production Coordinator: Michael Miscio * Director of Technical Operations: Bradford H. Keatts * Film Editor: Myra Owyang * Assistant Editor: Donnell Ebarrete * Supervising Online Editor: Bradford H. Keatts * Online Editor: Christopher D. Lozinski * Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts * Supervising Recording Engineer: Edwin O. Collins * Recording Facility: Warner Bros. Animation * Recording Machine Operators: Michele Beeson, Jeff O. Collins * Dialogue/ADR Editors: Kelly Ann Foley, Mike Garcia * Sound Reading: Wilson Martinez, Fred Salinas * Animation Services: Dongwoo * Supervising Director: Jae-Woong Kim * Animation Directors: Jae-Woong Kim, Kyoung-Sang Yu * Layout Artists: Seoung-Chul Kim, Dong-Whan Oh, Jun-Chan Kim * Key Animation: Eun-Ah Kim, Hyun-Jung Kim, Hyun-Joo Ko, Dae-Hee So, Youn-Joo Nam, In-Ja Lee, Kyoung-Nam Lee * Background Director: Bo-Yeol Choi * Model Checker: Jin-Mi Park * Assistant Animation: Hyun-Jon Yu, Ki-Hee Kim, Sun-Mi Park * Final Checker: Houg-Dae Joo * Color Stylist: Kyoung-Sook Kim, Ok-Ja Yoo, Mi-Hyun An * Composition: Kang-Ok Kim, Chul-Hee Yun * Production Staff: Joo-Hee Shin, Dae-Joong Kim, Ji-Yun Yu * Post Production Sound Services: Hacienda Post * Sound Supervisors: Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE, Tom Syslo * Re-Recording Mixers: Doug Andorka, Timothy J. Borquez, C.A.S. * Sound Editors: Daisuke Sawa, Tony Orozco, Eric Freeman, Brian Mars, Keith Dickens, Mark Howlett * Production Administration: Marci Gray, Tammy Middleton, Tita Ortega, Alyson Ruppel, Renee Toporzysek, Amy E. Wagner * Casting Administrator: Liz Carroll * Vice President of Music: Suzi Civita * Production Accounting: Athena Christianakis, Yolanda Magallanes * Business & Legal Affairs: Dan Butler, Bonnie Negrete, Andrea Parrish, Peter Steckelman * Production Supervision: Margaret M. Dean, Toshi Hiruma, Howard Schwartz * Development & Creative Supervision: Kim Christianson-Olds * Production Management: Andy Lewis * Executives in Charge of Production for Kids' WB!: Betsy McGowan, Dana Cluverius * Executive Producers: Joseph Barbera, Sander Schwartz * Special Thanks to Joe Ruby and Ken Spears * Warner Bros. Animation * This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized, duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminial prosecution. * Dolby Surround * © 2006 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. * All Rights Reserved * Country of first publication United States of America. * Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. is the author of this film/motion picture for the purposes of Article (15) 2 of the Berne Convention and all national laws given effect thereto. * Warner Bros. Animation * www.warnerbros.com Notes/trivia * This is the first real appearance of Uncle Albert, albeit as a hologram. Throughout the series he appeared in the form of a prerecorded holographic message sent through Robi with the running gag of the message being interferred with and damaged (sometimes along with Robi) by a misshap of Shaggy and/or Scooby's. He appeared in true physical form in the last episode. * Uncle Albert is voiced by Casey Kasem. Kasem continued voicing Shaggy in the DTVs released during and after this series run, with Scott Menville as this incarnation's Shaggy. * Niether Agent 1 or 2 are in this episode, instead Dr. Phibes uses a specialised agent in the area. * Shaggy mentions Daphne. Coincidentally, Grey DeLisle, Daphne's voice actor, appears in the episode as another character. * Agent 10's first name is revealed to be "Doug", and Agent 6 loves a girl named Betty. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches , an African American, is miscoloured Caucasian.]] * When Shaggy tells Scooby to keep it cool and natural before entering the conference room, the part of his goggles holding the eye lense turns from green to blue, one of the colours from his head strap. * The agent who says "Locking on, sir!" is most likely Agent 4. His true heritage is unknown, but presumably he is at least African American, but in the scene he is miscoloured Caucasian. * Scooby's eyebrows are brown (instead of black) the entire time Shaggy tells him to check the guests quickly. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * It's unknown why Uncle Albert told Shaggy and Scooby that Phibes was going to be a spy at the international conference of global warming since this never happened. It's possible Phibes changed his mind or that it was easier to get them there than just to tell them his true intent. Of course there was more comedy to get from them confusing guests for Phibes, although there could've been as much humour from the guys making themselves look foolish that that the entire hotel was about to be destroyed by Phibes melting a glacier over it. * When the guys crash into the cloudship, all the agents have mysteriously vanished. Phibes also seemingly abandons it. The cloudship however reappears a few more times beginning with Almost Ghosts. * Although there was two police officers, it doesn't appear that any of the authorities checked the area where the laser came from. If they had done this they may have been able to find Phibes. In other languages Home media * Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue!: Volume 1 DVD released by Warner Home Video on October 30, 2007. Quotes External links * TBA | series= Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! Season 1 | after= }} }} Category:Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! season 1 episodes